As I lie next to you
by Sazzynation
Summary: When Konoe is unable to sleep, he find it amusing to watch his partner beside him...


He slowly opened his eyes, and a big yawn covered his face, as he now was newly awake. He had slept very well during the night, mostly because of the comfortable bed he was using for once. It had been a while since he had slept this well.

However, the bed was a bit cramped at the moment, he noticed when he stretched out his arms. He gazed at the spot beside him, and sure enough, there was a silver haired lying figure, sleeping peacefully. Konoe, now feeling a bit more alert, took the opportunity to look at the cat beside him. This was quite rare, since Rai was usually the one being awake early, so for once, Konoe could take a look at his sleeping face. He was naked, of course, as well as Konoe himself, and the dull pain on his back was proof enough of their actions the previous night. Just the thought of it made Konoe blush. He shook his head, as if that would help to shake away the thought, and looked at the face of Rai instead. His eyepatch was removed, but the injured eye was still covered by a few strands of hair hanging loose over his face. His mouth was slightly ajar, and Konoe could hear the slow breathing sounds coming from his partner.

The younger cat lay his head back onto the pillow, sneaking just a little bit closer to the other, enough so that he could feel his breath tickling his cheek. It was an oddly comforting feeling, and it caused him to smile gently. He still watched his face intently. It was amazing, how such a cold, arrogant cat could look so peaceful as he did right now.

His eyes lowered to the rest of his body, that wasn't covered by the blanket. He noticed the scratch marks on his shoulder, which caused him to blush yet again. He couldn't even remember doing that, so it had probably been done in the most intense seconds of their lovemaking, when he had been so filled with pleasure that he couldn't think clearly.

He quickly removed his gaze from that particular spot, and let his eyes rest on his face again instead. He watched his lips, that moved slightly from the breathing. Carefully, Konoe reached out a hand, to gently brush away the strand of hair covering the rest of his face. He couldn't help but to smile at the sight in front of him. Rai. His Rai... that stubborn Touga of his. Even he could look like this.

He leaned a bit closer, just to feel his hot breath tickling his own lips. It made his heart hammer hard beneath his chest, and a soft purr emitted from the awakened cat. With his hand now softly cupping Rai's cheek, he slowly leaned in, to press his lips against his, with just a faint touch. His lips were as soft as always, and a little bit moist. Konoe blushed when he realized what he did, but he didn't pull away, but instead nuzzled himself closer, letting his tail curl happily around Rai's waist, making sure to do it carefully to not tickle him.

"Sleep."

Konoe blinked when he suddenly heard the rough, and yet dozy voice coming from his partner. His body froze, and suddenly, he saw a blue orb gazing at him tiredly. "Idiot cat", Rai murmured. "It's still early, go back to sleep."

He felt awkward now, and slowly sat up from the comfortable position he had just been in. "Sorry... did I wake you?" He apologized, his cheeks slightly flushed. He didn't get a direct response, but was instead pulled back down by a strong arm. "Don't think about it", the other muttered. "Just sleep."

He was soon nestled into those warm and comfortable arms again, but Konoe couldn't relax now. "Were you awake the whole time?" He asked him, squirming slightly. He heard a slight huff coming from the other.

"Idiot, how could I sleep when you keep looking at me?" He said, now looking more alert than earlier, as he looked at Konoe again. The cat blushed again.

"I'm sorry", he apologized. He absentmindedly let his fingers trail over the tip of Rai's hair, as he prepared himself for yet another scolding or to hear him tell him to go back to sleep again.

Instead, he heard an amused chuckle.

"W-what's so funny?" Konoe asked, staring at his partner.

"You're a weird cat", Rai muttered, smiling gently, as he reached over a hand to gently touch Konoe's cheek. It was heating up just by that slight touch, and his heart sped up immediately. "Go back to sleep, Konoe", he whispered, pulling him closer to him. "Or maybe you don't want to sleep? Maybe you want another go?" He now heard him whisper, in a rather teasing and alluring tone against his ear. The tip of Konoe's tail ruffled slightly, as a shiver ran over his spine.

"L-let's sleep", he muttered quickly in response, making sure cover some of his face with the blanket they were sharing.

"As you wish", he heard the other say, and Konoe let out a sigh with relief. "But when we wake up again, we're gonna do it again. It's your own fault for seducing me when you thought I was sleeping." he added.

Konoe furrowed his eyebrows, but remained silent. He had not intended to seduce Rai or anything like that, nor had he known that he had been awake at the time.

"Perverted cat", he muttered, followed by a yawn. It didn't take long until they were both asleep.

The following morning, Rai got his wish, and he is now called Perverted Cat, and they are living a happy and perverted life together ever after.


End file.
